Triplet Trouble
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona gives birth to triplets and her husband's nervous about it. Can he learn to be a good father and love his kids?
1. Welcome to the Family

Shrek was nervous because Fiona was acting weird at the minute. She'd developed cravings for sweet food and milk. He knew she was pregnant and was worried. He was unaware that it was triplets. He went to hospital with her for an ultra sound and saw a third head on the screen and freaked. She wondered what was wrong. He was nervous about being a father but he had to try it. He was afraid that the kids wouldn't like him when they were born. She watched as he went to the out house when they got home. He'd told Puss about this. Puss then showed up. Fiona was sitting in the house in an alligator chair. "Hola senorita! What's up with the boss?" he said as he felt the babies kick against his paw. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" she asked curiously. "Si he's doubting that he won't be a good father and that the kids won't like him when they're born." He told her quietly. She watched as he left a few hours after. She knew she needed to reassure her husband.

**Later that night she watched as her husband got changed into his night clothes. He then got into bed beside her. She saw sadness in his eyes. "Honey I know what's bugging you. You're worried about being a good father to the kids and that they won't like you when they're born." She told him. "Who… Who told you that?" he asked nervously. "Puss told me. I don't think they'll hate you especially if we have boys. You can teach them fun stuff. You're going to be a great father. You've done some amazing things even before we met." She said to him soothingly. He smiled at this. "Thanks but how did you know the stuff in my teenage years?" he told her. "It's okay. Snowgre told me about that stuff." She explained to him. He rolled his eyes at this. "It figures he told you." He said bitterly. He put it out of his mind. **

**But later in the night, he heard her moaning. He wondered what was wrong. "Honey… I think it's time for them to enter our world." She told him. He realised her water had broke and helped her out of bed and carried her gently into the onion carriage. He then climbed in after putting her in gently. They then set off. "Are you okay?" Shrek asked her gently as he held her hand. "My stomach hurts a little but I'm okay." She said as her eyes closed. He then put his hand to her stomach and felt the kids kick hard against it. "Oh great!" he thought as they arrived at the hospital. He watched as she was taken into the delivery suite. Puss then found him waiting outside. He'd brought a camera with him. "Thanks amigo." He told him as he sat down beside him. It was going to be a while. At dawn's first light, he heard crying come from the suite and ran in with Puss. The babies were born. Two of them were in her arms and the nurse put one in his ams. Fiona had given birth to baby ogre triplets. "Hey honey are you feeling okay?" he said to her calmly. The baby was touching him and playing with it's ears. He laughed at that. "I'm fine honey. We've two boys and one girl." She told him tiredly. He understood as the baby hugged him around his neck and kissed him. He was feeling very mellow at this. The other two were babbling happily in Fiona's arms. He was feeling nervous about being a parent. But maybe with Fiona's help, he could do it… **


	2. Protecting those you Love

Triplet Trouble 

**Chapter Two**

**Fiona woke up in bed the next night. It was early morning and the babies were crying. It was driving Shrek mad. "Should I get it or do you want to do it?" he said wearily to her. "I'll do it. It seems our children are in need of attention especially from their mother." She told him calmly. "Go back to sleep honey. I'll be back soon." She said as she went out of the room. She then went into the babies room. Their daughter Xan was crying but the two boys Mik and Likaz were playing, throwing things around and being out of control. She picked up her infant daughter from her crib. She watched as her sons were fighting over each other for her attention. She laughed at this. "Guys don't be like that! Your playing woke your sister up. You two are so like your father." Fiona told them calmly. They babbled happily at this. She then watched as Xan fell asleep again in her arms. She put her back in her crib. "Come on with me guys, let's go into the kitchen." She said to them. They then crawled after her excitedly. She then put them in separate high chairs. She then started tickling them. They then starting laughing uncontrollably. Shrek heard this as he came into the kitchen. **

"**Morning honey. Are the kids okay?" he said to her. "Yes they're fine. Your two mischievous sons woke their sister up by their play, that's all." She told him. She watched as the boys tried reaching for their Daddy. He laughed at this. Only worry was in his mind for another reason. He was worried in case the village mob decided to pay them a visit and try to take their kids. That part worried him most of all. Fiona was worried about the same thing. She needed to teach the kids how to defend themselves but they were still young. She was feeding the boys some strange oatmeal that she'd made. Shrek then went to get Xan up but she was already crawling into the kitchen. He picked her up gently in his arms. He watched as she hugged him gently. He smiled at this. Fiona then let the two boys down onto the floor. They started crawling but their father put them in a play pen. "That should calm them down for a while." He thought as he watched them play with some toys. Fiona then decided to go into Duloc but she couldn't leave the babies alone. "Honey will you look after them for me?" she told him calmly. Shrek nodded. But Puss showed up. He wanted to help his friend. She then left the house. But Mik and Likaz had gotten out of the play pen and had crawled outside the door. Shrek then heard crying. Puss then got angry at what was going on. A pack of hunters were outside. They had Mik and his brother in their hands. "Leave them alone! They're only babies and can't defend themselves!" Shrek yelled at them as he attacked them. But there was a cut above Mik's left eye. Puss then joined him and they managed to drive them off. Likaz was crying but Mik was very silent. Their father then rubbed them gently. "It's okay. They're gone. I won't let them hurt you two or your sister." He said soothingly. Mik perked up at this and was babbling happily again. He put some water over his son's left eyelid to cool it off. But it left a giant scar there. He wasn't that worried by this. Fiona noticed this when she came back. "Did something happen while I was gone? Was it something bad that explains the scar above Likaz's left eye?" she asked quietly. Shrek sighed sadly before speaking. "Yes something did happen. A group of hunters came here and tried to take the boys away. Puss and I managed to get them out of here but they hurt Likaz before that." He told her. She then saw sadness in his eyes and rubbed his back gently. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. At least they didn't take them. Where are they?" she told him gently. "Mik's in the playpen but Likaz and Xan are asleep." He said quietly as he looked away from her. He watched as she held Mik in her arms. He knew that they needed to learn some defence in case that happened again. This time they were lucky but it wouldn't be like that next time.**

**Fiona agreed with him. She knew that hunters would always be trying to hurt them so they needed to protect themselves. She wondered if Likaz was sad because of what had happened. She hoped it wouldn't affect him or his confidence because it seemed like he had her fiery spirit…**

**Later that night, she heard soft crying come from the babies room. She went to check it out. Likaz was upset. It must be because of what had happened to him and his brother earlier. "I won't let them or anyone like them hurt you or scare you like that. I know inside you have my fiery spirit and bravery but you just don't know it yet until you're older and use it to help your brother and sister when they need it." She told him gently. He perked up at this. She then watched as he fell asleep happily… **


	3. Picky Eaters

Triplet Trouble 

**Chapter Three**

**Fiona was very worried as the two boys were making a massive sized mess in the kitchen. She hoped that they'd tire themselves out by playing but was wrong. She saw Mik eating something. It was a cookie. This worried her. "Where did he get that?" she asked as she watched them go even crazier. Shrek then came in. He was a little worried by this but wasn't angry. He knew the boys were very hyper but he could calm them down. "Will you try that calming down thing so I can get them to take a nap?" Fiona said to him. "Okay, okay! I'll try!" he told her. He then started telling them a story and within a few minutes, they were asleep. Fiona couldn't believe this worked. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to Subway to get something for lunch." He said to her. "Okay but no more Meatball Marinas. They're going to make you very sick." She told him. He rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah I know." He said as he walked out of the house. He then went into Duloc. He then walked into Subway. But he saw Snowgre there and got worried. He knew that Snowgre could make him do anything he said. "Hey man! What's up?" he said to him. "Nothing much. I… I came to get a Veggie Delight sub for lunch." He told him. Snowgre made a face at this. He then gave him a wicked smile. This made Shrek nervous. "What're you up to?" he asked him sternly. "Nothing." He told him. He then stuffed a sub into his cousins's mouth. He then closed it and watched as he swallowed it. He was unaware that there were meatballs in it. He then ran off. Shrek was angry at this. But Fiona was having trouble getting the kids to eat. With Xan it was easy but Mik and Likaz wanted to just eat candy. She hoped their father would be able to convince them to eat something healthy.**

**She then saw Shrek come through the door. She saw pasta sauce on his shirt and was worried. "Did you have Meatball Marina?" she said to him. He sighed. "No but Snowgre went and stuffed it in my mouth without me saying No!" he explained. "Okay but I need your help. It's your sons. I've been trying to get them to eat something other than candy but won't eat anything else." She explained to him. He knew this. He saw Mik going for the jar with cookies in it and put it high out of reach. He watched as his son started crying loudly. He sighed at this as he picked him up but Mik wasn't happy. He then got out of his arms and crawled off into his room. Fiona watched as he went outside. "I'm going to take a mud bath." He said sadly as he walked out the door. Fiona knew he was upset about what had just happened. She then went to see if he was okay. He was relaxing in the water. He was thinking about his two son's picky eating. He was never like that when he was their age but he was worried. Fiona then saw him fall asleep and sink into the water. She knew he was safe but then saw Mik crawl towards the water and put his face in the shallow water. He brought it out again and was eating something. It was a snail. Fiona laughed at this. "Good boy! I can't wait until your father hears this!" she said to him as he was in her arms. But Likaz wasn't like that. When she came back into the house, he was climbing onto the shelf where the jar with cookies were. He then fell on top of her. Mik then put a snail in his brother's mouth. He laughed as his brother swallowed it and licked his lips. This relieved Fiona. They then fell asleep as she sat in a rocking chair. Shrek smiled at this as he came in. He then kissed her on the lips. She woke up at this. "Hey honey." He said softly to her. "I'm great! Your sons ate something other than candy." She told him. "Really?" he said to her. "What was that?" he asked her curiously. "They both ate a snail. I think they liked it." She said quietly. "How about we go out? Just the two of us." He said to her. "That's great! But what about the kids?" she asked him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He told her calmly. But later Snowgre showed up. "What're you doing here?" Shrek asked him. "Fi told me to come and look after the kids." He said calmly. He watched as he walked on in. Fiona knew her husband was worried about this. "I'm sorry if this is bugging you but I felt it would be better if their uncle took care of them." She explained to him. She then went to Snowgre. He was holding Xan while the two boys were tugging on his fur. "Everything should go smoothly. We'll be back later, okay?" she said to him. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said as she closed the door. But he was so wrong… **


	4. Babysitting Trouble

Triplet Trouble 

**Chapter Four**

**Snowgre was getting freaked out. The boys were going hyper and breaking things with their strength. He wondered if he should stop them before they got hurt but decided not to get involved. He'd made a big mistake giving them candy. They were horsing around and wrestling like their father. "I don't know what to do! I can't let them wreck the house or my cousin and Fiona will be mad!" he thought as he pulled the boys from each other. Mik then bit him in the hand. "Ow! That hurt man! I thought… you guys didn't have your teeth yet." He told them. He saw two or four pointed teeth in Mik's mouth and ten pointed teeth in Likaz's mouth. He got nervous about this. He then saw Mik lunge at him. He then heard his cell phone ring. He answered it. It was Fiona. "Hey Snowg! How're the kids? I hope they're not too much trouble." She said calmly. "I'm fine but Mik and Likaz are biting me, wrestling and breaking things in the house." He yelled at the phone. **

"**I'm sorry they're acting like that. Shrek taught them wrestling for defence. They must've gotten into the candy and are hyper. You just have to calm them down. Shrek normally tells them a story and within a few minutes, they're asleep." She told him calmly. "Whatever you do, don't tell Shrek. He'll think I screwed up or something, okay?" he told him. He then hung up the phone. He then saw Mik jump off the cabinet and caught him. He was getting angry. "THAT'S ENOUGH! You're going to calm down now or else!" he roared angrily. Mik and Likaz stopped and started crying. Xan was quiet. Snowgre then tried picking them up but they crawled away into their room unhappily. "Oh great! I… didn't mean to yell at them, I just lost my temper at them for no good reason." He said to Xan softly. She perked up. He tried to make the living room but it wouldn't work. He hoped his cousin wouldn't be too mad at him. As he was trying to fix a vase, Shrek came in through the front door. He wasn't happy. "I knew something like this would happen if we let him look after them. I told you that it wasn't a good idea!" he said to Fiona angrily. She saw the hurt in Snowgre's eyes as he left. Fiona sighed at this. "Honey it wasn't his fault. Your sons were going crazy and he couldn't handle them and he didn't want you to know." She told him. She watched as he went into their kids room. Xan was already asleep but Mik and Likaz were still awake and whimpering. He then started stroking them gently. "Let me guess Uncle Snowgre yelled at you?" he said to them softly. They nodded gently. "Daddy!" Mik said happily. Shrek couldn't believe this. "Fiona come here quick!" he yelled excitedly. She came in. She wondered what was wrong. "Mik's started to talk! Who am I?" Shrek told her. Mik then pointed at him. "Daddy!" he said happily. Fiona was ecstatic at this. "Good boy! I can't believe your first word was your father!" she said excitedly. They watched as their sons fell asleep. They then went back to their room. Fiona got into bed while Shrek was getting changed into his night clothes. He then got into bed beside her. "I can't believe I was his first word! It's too bad the others weren't around to hear it." He said as he fell asleep. **

**But they needed to teach them something about the outhouse like normal babies their age. But he was worried that they would be trouble doing toilet training because of their wild nature like their father.**

**The next day Donkey showed up with his kids. Fiona had gone out again and Shrek was watching the kids. "Hey man, what's going on?" he asked him curiously. "Fiona and I are going to teach the kids how to use the outhouse but I'm worried. Their wild nature might make things difficult. I wonder if you and Dragon had the same problem with this." He told Donkey. He understood. He watched as Mik started wrestling with some of Donkey's kids and biting with his pointed teeth. Donkey was nervous about this. "Don't worry, he doesn't really mean it. For kids like him, it's natural play. Also I've been teaching them wrestling moves to defend themselves from hunters." Shrek told him calmly. He understood and watched as the kids started playing rough. He laughed at this. **

**He hoped that it would be easy to train them or they were doomed… **


	5. Toilet Training

Triplet Trouble 

**Chapter Five**

**Fiona walked into the kitchen wrinkling her nose. The house was smelling off and it wasn't Shrek. It was because of the kids. He'd spent the entire day trying to get them to use the outhouse. She found him changing Xan's diaper. "Hey honey, did it work?" she asked him. He sighed wearily. "Did you smell the house coming in? I couldn't get them to do it even with Donkey's help." He told her. She understood that he was tired but was trying really hard. She then picked Mik up. He was eating a small piece of weed rat stew. "Let me guess, you were also working on the getting our sons to eat more food instead of candy thing?" she asked him curiously. "Yeah we were working on it. I got them to try weed rat stew and they loved it! Maybe we should try some fruit as well. It's just this outhouse training thing is seriously bugging me. I had to clean the entire outhouse a few times today because of it." He told her. She kissed him. "I know but we'll make it happen. We always do." She said happily. "Mommy!" Likaz said giggling. Shrek couldn't believe that his other son's first word was his mother. "That's good! You're smart like your brother! I love you." He said as he hugged him gently. They then heard the outhouse flush from outside. Fiona went to check it out. "Honey come here quick! Someone just made their first trip to the outhouse!" she yelled to him from outside. He ran out to see. He saw Mik sitting on the toilet. He smiled at this. **

"**That's great son!" he said proudly. They went back into the house. He then put Mik and Likaz to bed. Xan was in Fiona's arms. She hoped that Xan would start talking like her brothers or going to the outhouse. Shrek watched as she put Xan to bed. He knew Fiona was worried for her daughter. She wondered if it was because… maybe Xan didn't like her. "Don't worry honey. She loves you. It just takes maybe a little more time than the other two." He reassured her calmly. She understood. But thoughts were running through her mind about this. She then saw someone crawl into their room. It was Xan. She then pointed at her. "Mommy!" she said in a soft voice like Fiona's. Tears of joy ran down her face at this. "Why you cry?" she asked Fiona. "It's okay honey. These are happy tears. I thought you'd never talk like your brothers." She told her as she put her back into bed. Shrek had woken up when Fiona got back into bed. "Hey honey. Are you okay?" he said to her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes I'm fine. Xan said her first word." She told him. "Was it me or you?" he asked curiously. "Me. I think Mik really likes you but Xan and Likaz like me. He is like you but Xan, she's like me but she just needs to come out." She told him.**

**He smiled. "Yeah I know. He is like me. He picked up those wrestling moves I taught him pretty fast. Maybe you should help him emotionally." Shrek said to her quietly. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "I figured that if he has my strength, then he'll have my problem with emotions. Maybe if we give him some of a healthy self esteem, it mightn't happen but how can you be sure?" he told her. She understood clearly. "You're right about that. He was nervous after the hunter attack until I talked to him." She said quietly to him. They then fell asleep hoping that their kids would grow to be happy to be who they were… **


	6. Getting ready for Christmas

Triplet Trouble 

**Chapter Six**

**It was winter and things were getting crazy at the swamp. Both Shrek and Fiona were getting ready for Christmas. They had put up the Christmas stump and had decorated it. Mik and his brother and sister were excited about this. Fiona had explained about Christmas to them and especially about Santa. Since then both Mik and Likaz had been behaving and not being hyper wrecking machines as usual. She had hung up Christmas stockings over the fire. She then saw Puss show up. "Hola senora. I see you and the boss are getting ready for Christmas. Are the kids okay?" he said to her. She smiled at this. "Thanks Puss. They're pretty excited about it." Fiona told him. He smiled at her. Shrek then saw Donkey arrive. He was on the roof putting the Christmas lights on. He wondered what he was doing here. He then came down through the chimney. Mik and Likaz heard this. "Santa!" they yelled excitedly. "Guys what're you talking about?" Fiona said to them quietly. "It's Santa Mommy!" they told her. She then saw her husband come out of the chimney covered in soot. Mik was confused. **

"**How come Daddy came down the chimney? We thought it was Santa." Likaz asked her. Shrek then bent down to his son's level. "I came down because there wasn't any ladder. I'm sorry if I confused you, Mik and Xan." He explained to him. He laughed at this and hugged him. He then ran off with Mik to find Donkey's kids. Donkey was sitting by the table with Fiona and Puss talking.**

"**Hey amigo! Having a Merry Christmas?" Donkey said to him. "Yes but what are you doing here? I thought you were getting ready for Christmas with your family." He told him confused. "Yeah I know but Dragon wanted to do it with them instead so I decided to drop by." He told him calmly. Shrek watched as they drank eggnog. He then poured himself a cup of cocoa. He sat down beside Fiona. He hoped nothing bad would happen during the festive season. Fiona then watched as they left. She then went to put the kids down for a nap. She needed to wrap a few presents and she couldn't do it while the kids saw or it would ruin the magic of the season. She then started singing to them and they fell asleep instantly. "That's a relief!" she thought as she came back into the living room. Shrek had already wrapped a few presents while waiting for her. She smiled at this. **

"**Thanks for putting the kids down for a nap for me." He told her. "You're welcome. I hope they enjoy their first Christmas. I also hope nothing goes wrong." She said to him whispering. "Yeah I know the feeling. Only I hope that nothing happens to them." He told her quietly as he put the wrapped presents away in a secret place only he and Fiona knew. "What do you mean honey?" she asked him. "I meant when they're older like teens. Anything could happen. They could get in with the wrong crowd, Depressed or worse. I don't want them hurt or sad if you get my point." He said to her. She understood and kissed him on the lips. "I know the feeling." She told him sadly. He then saw her look out the window. "Come here quick!" she yelled quietly. "What is it?" Shrek asked her. "It's snowing! Now it feels as if Christmas is nearly upon us." Fiona told him happily. **

**Shrek then got an idea as he watched the ground being covered in snow. "Maybe when they wake up, we'll go out and have some fun!" he thought to himself as he got out his snow board. "Where're you going?" she asked playfully. "I'm going outside to shred some snow." He told her as he went out the front door and closed it quietly… **


	7. School Blues

Triplet Trouble 

Ch 7

School Blues

Fiona was worried. It was the boy's first day at school. She knew it might be rough seeing it was a mixed school and some kids mightn't understand them. Likaz was up first and playing with some toys. He was nervous about today. Fiona noticed this on her son's face. "I know you're worried but it'll be fine. You'll see." She told him as she woke up Mik. He was being hyper as usual and was excited. "Is it time yet? Huh? Huh?" he said hyped up. Fiona laughed at this. "Not yet honey. Let's go have breakfast." She said to them. Likaz and his brother then ran into the kitchen. Fiona smiled. Likaz was back to his normal, hyper self. That was good to know.

"Hey honey did you sleep well?" Shrek said as he walked into the kitchen. "Yes but just nervous for them." She told him. "Uh- huh. I know it's the boy's first day at school but they'll be fine." He told her as he kissed her.

"Yeah but it's Mik I'm worried about. Remember that the boys were like us and Mik's like you so he'll be emotionally distressed if the other kids… out him for being Ogrese. I don't know how to handle that when they come home and he's upset." Fiona explained to him… "I know. Look if that happens, I'll help explain it, okay? No sense you getting upset too." he told her. He watched as his sons were eating breakfast. He hoped nothing would go wrong.

But later when they came home, Mik was very quiet. Likaz however was hyper and happy as usual. He watched as his brother went into their room. "What's wrong with him?" Fiona said to him. "It was the other kids. They were being mean to us and saying mean things." he told her. This worried her. "What did they say?" she asked nervously. "They said that we didn't belong and that they were going to bring stones and things into class to hurt Mik and me with. They also took our snacks and pushed us outside." he explained. Shrek was also shocked by this. He watched as Likaz went outside to play. He then went into their room and found Mik hiding in the closet. "What're you doing in there?" he said to him. "Just trying to hide. That way I wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow." he told him. There were a few bruises on his small face which looked sore. "Where did those come from buddy?" he asked him. "The other kids. They threw stones at Likaz and me but Likaz walked off. I'm... scared. Daddy do I have to go back? I don't wanna go back to a place where everybody hates me." he said with tears in his eyes. This was more than he could bear.

He then scooped his son into his arms. "Hey, it'll be okay. I know it's not great. Mommy and I... are very upset by this, even scared to hear that others are being this way. It isn't fair when one species prefers itself over the others. Mommy and I are going to stop it, you'll see." he said reassuringly as he tickled Mik but he wasn't laughing like he normally did. "You don't like it, do you?" he whispered to him. Mik nodded as he curled up in a ball under his blankets. Shrek sighed as he left the room. This was worrying him but more so Mik.

He took a look at his son as he left and went back into the living room. Fiona was in the kitchen making dinner. "H-How is he?" she asked him nervously. "Not good. I tried talking to him but he's really upset. Did you see the bruises on his face?" he told her. "Yes I did and I'm worried. I need to talk to him. Maybe we should raise his self esteem a little." she said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes. This thing is making him very down and is lowering his esteem. We've got to raise it before things get worse." she explained...

Later on she watched as Likaz cleared his plate of dinner but Mik hadn't eaten any and left the table. She was worried for her son but wanted to help any way she could...


	8. Welcome to My Life Part 1

Triplet Trouble

Ch 8

Shrek walked outside carrying sports gear. Fiona wondered what was going on. "You know the way we need to raise Mik's self esteem?" he said to her. "Yes honey. What about that?" she asked him. "Maybe we can do it through sports. He does have some skills." He told her calmly. She frowned at this idea. "I don't think… it'll work. We need to encourage him in a different way but not sports." She explained to him easily. "Aw man. There goes my shot at having some fun." He said as his ears drooped a little.

He then saw the kids come home from school. Likaz and Xan seemed happy but Mik just went into the house and ran into his room. Shrek was dreading this as he came into his son's room. He found Mik hiding under the bed. "Let me guess, another rough day?" he said gently to him as he tried to get Mik to come out. But when he did, he was shocked by what he saw. His son looked really beat up with bruises and what seemed like a black eye. His ears looked a little twisted. "H…How did this happen?" he asked him trying to be calm. "I can't tell you, okay? If I did, they'd keep on doing it." He said scared. This really was tearing his father apart inside as he cleaned up his son's bruises and put a cold cloth on the eye. He scooped him up gently in his arms. "Why're they mean to me? I didn't do anything to them." Mik said gently to him. He sighed at his son's question. "I know and it's not very fair. This is really scaring me. I might have to tell Mommy about this." He said to him. He then walked out of the room with Mik asleep in his arms. "Hey honey. Is something wrong?" she said to him. "Yes. Look at your son." He told her as he showed her the bruises , the twisted ears and the black eye. She was shocked by that. "Is he okay? I can't believe that in his class, there's haters trying to hurt him. It's making me unhappy. Also they must've threatened him about us finding out about this. Let me talk to him." She said as he put Mik on the couch. His eyes opened. Fiona was kneeling beside the couch at his eye level.

"Who hurt you like this? Daddy and I just want to know. We're worried about this. You won't get into trouble." she told him gently. He looked at her. "It was the other kids in class especially Estura. They do it to Likaz and Xan but not as bad as what they do to me. I don't want to go back to a place where people are mean to me because of what I am." he told her calmly. Shrek was worried at his son's words. _" So Charming's son is the one leading the attack. Like father, like son I guess. He's hurting Mik because he's like me. I don't know what to do to help him. He seems to have my problem with emotions too. I'd better have a little chat with Charming when I drop them off at school... Besides Fi wouldn't mind if it means helping Mik. But she wouldn't go for it. We all know what that spoiled brat of a prince can do when he's angry especially me._


	9. Welcome to My Life part Two

Triplet Trouble 

Ch 9

Fiona had watched as her husband left the house with their kids. He was walking them to school. He sighed as they showed up on time. Mik saw Estura and freaked out. Shrek saw Charming and snarled angrily. "What's wrong with Daddy?" Xan asked Likaz curiously.

"I don't know. He looks like the nasty prince from Daddy's stories." He told her. Xan agreed. They watched as Estura started to corner Mik. "Go my son! Take care of him!" Charming shouted at Estura. Shrek watched as Mik was getting beat up by Charming's son. This made him angry. "So you and your bratty son are the reason Mik's unhappy!" Shrek said as he lunged at him. Charming laughed as he blocked it. "Nice try." he cackled as Shrek hit the ground. Xan watched as her father got to his feet. "I won't let you or your son make my family's life a misery!" he yelled as he grabbed Charming in a head lock. "Let me go!" Charming said angrily as he hit him to make him let go. "I'll not let go. I've had enough with you trying to hurt me and Fiona. We just want to live in peace. Does that bother you?" he said as he tightened his grip around Charming's neck.

"Daddy no!" Estura wailed as he ran over to his father. Mik smiled at this smugly. Shrek sighed and let go of Charming. "Dad why did you let go? You could've taken care of Estura's dad and it would've been cool." Mik said to him. He sighed at his son's words. "It's okay Mik. Estura's daddy is nothing but a vain prince. I can let him live." he explained simply. There were a few bruises from Estura beating on him. "You mean Estura's Dad is that mean prince from your stories?" he asked Shrek as his brother and sister joined them. "If the mean prince is Estura's daddy, then the princess was our Mommy and the brave knight was Daddy! That's so cool!" Xan told them. Shrek smiled at that sheeplishly. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Likaz asked him curiously. "I didn't tell you guys because if you knew what cool stuff your Mom and I had done, it would give you pressure to follow in our foot steps and we want you to be what you want to be. You see Charming's Mommy told him ever since he was young, that he would be King so he followed in his Mom's shadow and he failed." he told them. Mik smiled at that as he hugged him. "See ya later. Thanks for trying." he said quietly. Shrek then got an idea about how to help Mik.

"You know what? I think when you're older, you could be a knight and do cool stuff like going on adventures." he said to him. "Cool! I'll see you when I go home." Mik told him as he ran off to class after his siblings. But later when the other two came home, Mik wasn't with them. Fiona was worried. What had happened? "I think the other kids got to him." Likaz said to them. Shrek was confused. "What do you mean? I don't understand." he said to his son gently. "We were getting ready for nap time and some hunter kids hit him and they... said he should never come back here or school or else they'd tell their parents to hurt him." Xan explained. Fiona was sad about this. Tears welled up in her eyes at that. The worst case scenario was running through her mind. "Is Mommy upset?" Likaz asked worriedly. "It's okay. Mommy's just worried for your brother, that's all. We love you all so much. It would scare us if something bad happened and we couldn't save you guys." Shrek told them. But Mik was in no danger. He was hiding in a cave not far from the swamp. He was upset about what happened in school. He looked at the cut on his hand.

Tears fell down his green cheeks. The cave was cold and dark but perfect for somebody like him. Later Shrek went out searching for Mik all night but returned at dawn without a trace. Fiona was distressed by this. "I'm sorry honey. I... failed ya." he told her. She saw despair in those brown eyes of his. "It's not your fault. I'm sure we'll find him. Maybe we should get Donkey and Dragon to help. But wait until the kids go to school, okay? I don't want to upset them." she reassured him. He nodded as he watched Xan and Likaz eat breakfast. He smiled sadly. He watched as Fiona took them to school. He made his way to the Dragon's Keep. Donkey was surprised to see him. "What's up man?" he asked him. "Fiona and I need your help. It's Mik. He's disappeared and we can' t find him!" Shrek told him. "Don't worry, I'll help." he told him. He was glad the Dronkeys were at school so they wouldn't be upset by this because Mik was their friend. They went to the same school as Shrek's kids but were in a different kindergarten class.

But in their class room, Estura was giving Likaz and Xan a hard time. This kind of stuff was making them mad. "You're an idiot!" Likaz yelled as he punched Estura in the face and gave him a black eye. "What was that for, freak?" he asked angrily. "That was for my brother Mik. Because of you and the other kids picking on him, he disappeared and our parents can't find him. They're worried out of their minds and it's your fault!" he yelled. Xan was holding him back. She saw sadness in Estura's eyes. "Wait, I see something else in him." she told him calmly. She then saw tears run down his face. "I'm sorry, okay? I never meant for this to happen! Daddy said it was good to make fun of creatures like you. He said honourable men did this and it made them feel good. He's wrng." he said. Likaz then calmed down at those words. "You really mean that? You're not just saying that so I won't destroy you?" he said to him. Estura nodded. "Yeah. Maybe he's living in his Dad's shadow. Estura why did your Dad say it was fun?" Xan explained to him. "Yeah but he never felt like this, did he?" Estura told them.

"Yeah. Do you want to be... friends?" she said to him. "Sure! The only reason I was being mean was to get the other kids to like me. I'm new here too like you guys." he told her. She and Likaz smiled as they ran off to play... .


	10. Finding a Loved One

Triplet Trouble 

Ch 10

Fiona was nervous. She'd found out that both Likaz and Xan were friends with Charming's son Estura. But after a lot of explaining from her two kids, she warmed up to it. But she was still upset about Mik. Likaz had been telling Estura this as he, Estura and Xan were playing with a ball. Estura had a far away look on his face and kept missing the ball. "Earth to Estura! What're you thinking about?" Likaz said as he helped him get the ball back.

"I was thinking about Mik. I might know of one place where someone like him could be. But I'm worried about telling in case he's not there. I don't want to upset my only friends." He told him. "It's okay if that happens. At least you're trying to help. All Mommy and Daddy do is worry about Mik and get sad about it. Please tell us." Likaz said to him as they joined Xan. She approved as Likaz explained what Estura had told him. "Well… okay. I'll tell you guys because we're friends. There's this cave deep in the forest that's cold and dark but also slimy. It's the perfect place for someone like Mik to run away to." Estura said to them. Both Xan and Likaz smiled as they got an idea in their minds. "What're you guys thinking?" Estura asked them curiously.

"We got a great idea. Later tonight when Mommy and Daddy are asleep, we'll sneak out and go into the forest. That way we can go into the cave and see if Mik's hiding there. That way if he isn't, the grown ups won't be let down when they search there." Xan told him. "That's cool! I hope you find him. I need to make amends with him the way I did with you guys." He said as they ate some fruit. But some hunter kids started throwing stones at them with home made sling shots. Estura was watching this as a rock hit his head. "Doesn't stuff like that bother you guys? When kids like that bug you because of the way you look?" he said to them. "Yeah it does but Dad said if you listen to what they're calling you and you believe them, it'll hurt when you're bigger. It isn't so bad here. At least we have you for a friend." Likaz explained to him. Estura smiled at that.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Your Dad sounds cool and smart. I wish… my Dad was like yours, always teaching you neat stuff like ignoring people who are mean to you and other things. My Dad isn't much fun. He's sort of a wimp. My Mom's way cooler. She works at a bar called the Poison Apple and I help out. I like doing stuff like that." He said to them. Only they didn't know that their Daddy had been listening to what they'd just said. He'd been freaked when Fiona had told him that Likaz and Xan were friends with Estura, Charming's son but now it was nothing to worry about as he went back home to the swamp. He smiled as they came home later. He and Fiona were unaware of their kids's plan to go into a cave in the forest to find their brother. Xan smiled at that as she lay in bed beside Likaz that night. "Are you sure Mommy and Daddy are sound asleep yet?" she asked him. He was already up and dressed in combat clothes like in the army. "Yep. Come on, let's go!" he said as he climbed out the window and landed on the ground quietly. They then went into the forest.

Xan then felt nervous as they came near the cave. "I hope this was a good idea." She said as they entered it. They then heard loud snoring and followed it into the middle of the cave. Mik was asleep there. "I knew Estura wasn't wrong. Come on, let's go home before Mommy and Daddy wake up and look for us." Likaz said quietly as he carried his brother over his shoulder.

Later when Fiona came into the kids room, she found all three of them asleep in bed. Tears of joy fell down her face as she saw Mik wake up. "Hey honey. Where were you? You scared us so badly but Daddy and I aren't angry at you." She said gently to him. "I was hiding in a cave in the forest. I was scared okay? Scared of having to go back to school." He said to her quietly. Shrek smiled at Mik as he came into the room. He was just relieved to have his son back again.

But Charming was furious. He'd found out that his son was friends with his enemy's kids and couldn't allow it. His wife Doris however was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. She knew Estura liked playing with Shrek and Fiona's kids and didn't want to stop him… Mik seemed fairly calm about school now that he was friends with Estura instead of him being beaten on. But Estura seemed sad for some reason. "What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" Xan asked him as they got ready for nap time in class. "It's my Dad. He's mad at me because we're friends. He thinks it's bad but I like being friends with you guys." he said to them. "What did your Mom say about it?" Mik said to him. "She said that Dad was wrong so I'm ignoring him." Estura told him. "Don't worry. I'm sure your Daddy will come around." Xan told him reassuringly as they fell asleep, lost in peaceful dreaming...


	11. Happy Birthday

Triplet Trouble 

Ch 11

Fiona watched as she prepared a cake. It was the triplet's tenth birthday and she was excited for them. They were playing outside in the mud with their father having fun. She hoped that when they were older, they'd have Love like her and Shrek. But Xan was wondering about that as they ate breakfast. "Mom how did you and Dad meet?" she asked. This question startled Fiona greatly.

"I'll tell you later honey, okay?" she told her as Mik and Likaz came in drenched in mud from head to toe. "I see you guys had fun." Xan said. Mik laughed at that heartily. "Yeah we did. Dad and us had a mud fight. It was awesome!" Likaz told them. Xan laughed as Shrek came in because there was a frog sitting on top of his head. "Oh great! Get off me!" he said as he shook it off and it landed in the frying pan. They laughed at that. Xan then went upstairs with them while their parents made breakfast. Fiona looked worried.

"What's wrong? You look worried about something." Shrek told her. "It's your daughter. She asked how we met." She said as she cooked the eggs. He knew that Xan was always curious about things but he wondered if knowing this was probably to help her with her own crush on a guy. "Maybe I should tell them about it in a story form so that they don't know it's us. How about that?" he explained. "I don't know. Maybe we should just come out and tell them instead of sugar coating it." Fiona replied as he cooked the weed rat stew. "Maybe it's better if they did hear it your way. But not now. Later before dinner." He suggested but a look from her shot that idea in the foot.

The triplets then came down from breakfast but as they ate, Shrek and Fiona sat down as well. "Your father and I met many years ago but not like in the stories he told you when you were younger. You see I was a princess under a spell that made me mortal by day but ogre by night. But my father put me in a dragon guarded tower to await the day my prince would come. Your father was very lonely in this place until Uncle Donkey came along. He was your father's first friend and confidant. I was meant to marry Lord Farquaad but on the way to Duloc, your Dad and I… we fell in love but that first day I was afraid but that night he was saying about how other people were judging him and that he was better off alone.

When I heard that, I felt sorry for him so I decided to try to get along with him but by the time we got to Duloc, we didn't want to leave each other but Fate had cruel plans but your father foiled them through True Love and kissed me. That broke the spell and I became Love's True Form." Fiona told them. Xan smiled at them as the school bus pulled up. "See ya after school!" Mik said as they raced each other to the bus. Shrek smiled at that as he and Fiona set up a little something for later. "Is it okay to come in?" Puss asked. "Yes it's okay. They're at school. Where's Donkey?" Fiona said to him as she mixed the batter for the cake. "He's coming. He's taking his kids to school." He told them. A hour later Donkey burst through the door. "Sorry guys about that. They slept in and I had to get them there before they got into trouble." he said to them. "Don't worry Donkey. We know your kids are a little wild." Shrek told him. Puss was hanging up balloons and Shrek was wrapping some presents. Lillian then arrived with presents in her arms. She almost tripped over Puss but Fiona helped her before that happened.

"Hey Mom! What're you doing here?" she asked her curiously. "I wouldn't miss my grand children's birthday for the world. I only wish Harold was here to see them too." she told her. "Yeah Mom but he's watching over us right? So he's probably got front row seats for later." Shrek said as he heard Puss and Donkey fighting over music selections. He watched as Fiona went over to sort things out. He then watched as Lillian made tea. Later the triplets came home to find their father waiting for them. He had to divert them until the party was ready because it was meant to be a surprise and until the guests started to arrive. They played soccer for a while but then had a massive mud war that almost messed up the garden. They then saw Artie arrive and ran up to him. "Hey guys. You've grown a lot since I last saw you. You were in your Mom's arms." he said. Shrek then stopped playing for a minute. "I have to talk to Artie for a minute but I'll be back." he told them as he and Artie walked a little out of their earshot. "Go right inside but don't let the kids see, okay?" he said to him. "Got ya!" Artie told hum as he walked into the house quietly. "What do you think Mom and Dad are doing inside?" Xan asked her brothers.

"I don't know. Something cool probably." Likaz told her as he bounced the soccer ball on the ground. "Yeah. That's why Dad's been playing with us. They've got a surprise." Mik said as he caught the ball in one hand. They then saw Lillian come over to them. "Hey Grandmere! What's up?" Xan asked. Lillian laughed at that. "Your mother wants you to get dressed in nicer clothes." she told them. Mik just followed Xan, Likaz and their grandmother into the house through the garage. Lillian saw Shrek smile as the kids went upstairs to get changed. "Thanks for doing that. Fi and I didn't want to ruin the surprise." he said as he heard them come down the stairs. "Everybody hide!" Fiona said as she turned off the lights. The kids were worried when they didn't hear anybody but when they came into the room, the lights flicked on and everybody jumped out of their hiding places...


End file.
